


Cougar Sighting

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, In Public, caught on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Park Rangers can at some point end up walking up on lovers in a middle of a tryst. For this Ranger, he didn't think he would spot two alien robots going at it. And he is not the only one.





	Cougar Sighting

Human visitors to the Ark was a common sight. There was the Witwicky father and son, Carly, and Chip Chase that were regular visitors. Then on occasion one of the Autobots got in contact with a local human and brought them to the Ark for one reason or another. And then there were the occasional politicians that came to visit, mostly to discuss the decepticon threat.

Calvin Torres however, had never been there before. He didn’t know the Autobots other than what he had seen on the TV. And right now, he and his boss at the Sequoia National Park probably knew something about the Autobot that no other human knew, and probably didn’t care to know.

The trip had taken a long time, but armed with directions from the government, he was not that far away now. And he could swear he saw a glint of metal out in the distance. So he drove towards it, across the barren land.

His arrival had not gone unnoticed. He saw two Autobots standing by the entrance, neither of whom he had business with. But he had been told there was a loose military structure in place, so he shouldn’t have been surprised that there was a welcoming committee. He slowed down to a crawl, turning his car to the side, stopped and stepped out.

“Not that often we get an unannounced visit there.” One of the Autobots said. Calvin noted that he probably turned into a car, and he was predominantly white and red. Not one of those that he wanted to see. The companion who didn’t spoke was red and small and held a big rifle. Another he wasn’t here to see.

“I’m Calvin Torres. I work as a Ranger in the Sequoia National Park.” Calvin introduced himself. “I’m here to see two Autobots. They would have been in the park around two weeks ago. It’s in California, on the west coast.”

“And I’m Red Alert and this is Cliffjumper.” The Autobot introduced himself in turn. “There were more than two Autobots on the western part of the continent for the past month. You happen to know them?”

“Eh -” Calvin stammered. “No. But I know what they look like. One is a police car, about your size but has doors going from his backs like wings, and the other is the same size, same shade of white, but has black legs.” He really did not want to bring up the pictures that he had brought with him.

“Jazz and Prowl?” Cliffjumper asked, earning a glare from Red Alert. Calvin recognized the sheepish look of one who made a mistake in Cliffjumper, but Red Alert seemed to relax and turned his attention back to Calvin.

“Why do you want to meet them?” He asked. The one question Calvin really did not want to answer.

“Well, it is a bit complicated.” Calvin said. “I’m not comfortable with talking about it except for just them. It isn’t dangerous or anything, I think.”

“You think.” Red Alert said in a flat tone. Calvin didn’t dare to look up to meet his eyes. But he heard Red Alert scuffle a bit, the same sort of scuffle when someone did when they relaxed after taking a slightly hard decision.

“I’ll bring you to them. Cliffjumper, stay here and watch the surroundings.” Red Alert said, then walked inside. The metal giant seemed to walk slow, allowing Calvin to follow at a brisk pace without any trouble. Red Alert called for Jazz and Prowl to come meet them at some oddly name meeting room through some sort of comm system, giving a short summary of what Calvin had told him. Calvin didn’t hear them answer, but when they turned a corner they were approaching from the opposite direction. Calvin quickly sized them up, recalling the photographs that he had (and brought with him), and was pretty sure that these were the two Autobots he had wanted to see. At least the silhouette of the doorwings matched.

“Thank you Red Alert.” The cop car said while the other held the door open to the meeting room. Red Alert almost followed, but was stopped by the cop car. No words were exchanged, but the meaning was clear enough.

There was a desk sized for the Autobots there, and the racing car gently picked up Calvin and put him on the table as the cop car sat down on a chair next to the desk. The room was small and didn’t look like it was for dignitaries or any important visitors. The size and the isolating feel of it felt like one of the cozy rooms at the ranger station, where the rangers went if they wanted to have a few minute breather before going back to work.

“Greetings Torres. I’m Prowl and this is Jazz.” Prowl introduced himself and his companion. “You’ve come a long way. Do you want any nourishment before we start?”

“No, I’m good. Got something to eat few hours ago.” Calvin said. “I think it’s best we get this over with. I need to report a Decepticon sighting.”

“There are official channels for that.” Prowl said while Jazz walked over to Prowl’s side, allowing Calvin to see both of them without having to crane his neck around.

“Yes, but there is a problem.” Calvin said. “There was a decepticon sighting, but there was also a sighting of you two.”

“Of us two.” Jazz said. “Our scouting mission on the western coast is hardly a secret. I even had a meet and greet in this place you call Hollywood.”

“Well, it was what you were spotted doing that complicates matters.” Calvin said. He really did not want to go into detail. “I don’t know just how you guys handle issues like this, but since this is the first I’ve heard, scrap that, I -” Calvin felt trapped as he was still on top of the desk, with a very long way down. It wouldn’t kill him, it would probably not break a bone to jump off, but he would be sore and limping afterwards. Sure, if he went off the table carefully he would be fine, but right now he just wanted to vanish.

“Look Torres, -” Prowl said, arms wide open. If he were as short as Calvin the gesture would be friendly. But he wasn’t, so Calvin could only imagine what those hands could do to him. “- I do appreciate you coming with information on Decepticon sighting, but something seems to be bothering you. This is as private as this gets, and we won’t say anything not relevant to the sighting if you want to. You are not in trouble.”

Calvin just laughed low at that. He hadn’t even imagined himself in that sort of trouble, but he could see where Prowl was coming from.

“I don’t think I’m the one in trouble.” Calvin said. “I need to give you the background first, so if you would just bear with me.” He looked up at the two Autobots, who nodded in return. Calvin just took a deep breath and shook his arms a bit, trying to get the tension out of his body.

“Couple of years ago, a project to keep track of the wildlife at the Sequoia National Park began, looking specifically for cougars as they’ve been spotted there recently. Part of it was to put up “Trail Cameras”. These devices have motion sensors in them, and they’ll take a picture when they sense motion. Good battery life, about three weeks.

“So you spotted a decepticon on one of those cameras?” Prowl asked, but Calvin saw how behind him, Jazz’ smile had frozen and was slowly turning into a neutral look of realization.

“And you two.” Calvin said. “We leave the cameras be for those three weeks. Couple of days ago I was collecting the photographs from the cameras, and I saw a series of photos from one night two weeks ago.

“And the reason for why you came to us in private -” Jazz started, and suddenly Prowl’s doorwings hiked up a bit as he seemed to finally get that it wasn’t just about a decepticon sighting, or a possible embarrassment of having missed said decepticon.

“Because what you were doing seemed…” Calvin tried to smile in reassurance, but failed. “It seemed private. We humans at least consider it a matter not for others to see.” He took an envelope he had tucked behind his shirt, opened it, and doing his best not to look at the photographs, he spread them on the table. They were small compared to the Autobots’ massive size, but the look of horror and realization showed that they were fully capable of recognizing themselves on those photographs, caught in a tryst.

Neither said anything, and Calvin imagined it took quite a deal of effort for Prowl to brush aside some of those photos, towards Jazz though, to single out a series of photos. On them, a third party could be spotted. Jazz, observant enough to see that Prowl had spotted something, looked at the photos as well.

“Ravage.” Prowl said low.

“That cat can be sneaky when he wants to.” Jazz chuckled awkwardly.

“Who else has those photos?” Prowl asked.

“Just my boss.” Calvin answered. “We figured it was best if you two decided where to go from there. I mean, I know it’s probably not something you want other humans to see, but the Decepticon watching is probably bad news, and we don’t want them to find something valuable in our national parks and destroy them.”

“You are right.” Prowl said. “We will relay this over to Optimus Prime and see if we can find the Decepticons next time we come, before they do any harm to your land.”

“Just come to the office before you head in.” Calvin said. “We can give you the location of the trail cameras, so you can at least check the contents of those to see if any more Decepticons are skulking around.”

“Yep! Know where the cameras are so we can spot Decepticons, got it!” Jazz smiled.


End file.
